Chauncey Fludgecow
Chauncey Fludgecow is the son of Milton Fludgecow. In the comedy bits, he is never seen or heard, but is mentioned on more than one occasion. Biography Chauncey is morbidly obese, and presumably has a thyroid problem. His age ranges from either 12 or 15 years old and his weight ranges from 300 to 500 lbs (at one point it was over 600 lbs). It has been stated that Chauncey never studies and eats incessantly, namely eating full bags of "Pot Roast/Chicken Leg" flavored Doritos alongside half-gallons of Edy's brand "Gourmet Chocolate Fudge" flavored ice cream during school hours in class. The distractions of eating the aforementioned foods during class instructions alongside his anger problems (see below) are likely factors in the reasons for his apparent, eventual expulsion. He once did an experiment called "Fun With Mixing Household Cleaners" after noticing a warning label on a bottle of bathroom cleaner. He had also at one point smashed Silly Putty into a new carpet his dad bought, resulting in Milton calling the carpet store and getting into an argument with the manager, not once, but twice. Despite Chauncey constantly causing trouble for his father, Milton has been known to go out of his way to do good things for Chauncey, such as renting out a whole theater just so he could watch Star Wars. Although, Milton himself has been at fault with Chauncey, as he once shipped the latter in a box to his grandmother in Albuquerque since they couldn't afford to send him on a regular flight, and then lost him. Personality Chauncey has been said to have a violent temper and anger management problems. He has been known to belch, pass gas, as well as spit and bite at people at will, resulting in Milton putting him on an unnamed medicine to make him stop. When this apparently didn't work, he got a hockey mask on him to prevent him from spitting at people. His refusal to pay attention in class (most likely alongside his expulsion) has made him rather unintelligent, resulting in the aforementioned science project. Chauncey apparently enjoys playing Nintendo 64 and Sony PlayStation games, but has been known to favor childish things such as Tickle Me Elmos, Barbie dolls, Furbies, and Silly Putty. Health There is a possibility that Chauncey could have some kind of neurological disorder like autism given some of his behaviors. Milton, however, may not understand or see this, given his track record for his own negligence and simply interpreting Chauncey as being "a dumbass" and not getting him the help he needs, save for the one failed attempt to put him on medication. As previously mentioned, Chauncey is morbidly obese for a boy of his age, due to him eating virtually incessantly. While he has dropped some weight in the past, due to the inconsistency of his weight, it seems that his eating habits are still out of control. Milton speculates Chauncey may have a thyroid problem (probably hyperthyroidism) as an explanation for why Chauncey eats so much, albeit not realizing he should get his son help for that. Category:Characters